A Ineficiência Numa Fuga
by Uchiha Mandy Lua
Summary: Muitas vezes é muito mais simples revelar o que sente, ao invés de fugir, pois tudo sempre voltará um dia, cedo ou tarde, até por um ponto final nisso... NejiHina, songfic, presente de aniversario para Enila, Feliz Aniversario, te adoro miga...


Oi, pessoal!!!

Como vocês tão?

Estou aqui com mais uma fic, minha primeira songfic, eu fiz ela porque essa musica não saia da minha cabeça, por causa de umas situações da minha vida, e como eu tinha que fazer uma fic para minha melhor amiga e ela ama NejiHina, fiz NejiHina, eu espero que vocês gostem e desculpe se tiver um pouco OCC, é que não foi betada, porque eu fiz anteontem e não consegui encontrar minha beta e tinha que postar hoje, porque é Aniversario da minha melhor amiga... agora vamos a fic...

A musica é Quem de Nós Dois da Ana Carolina...

**Sinopse: **Muitas vezes é muito mais simples revelar o que sente, ao invés de fugir, pois tudo sempre voltará um dia, cedo ou tarde, até por um ponto final nisso... NejiHina, songfic, presente de aniversario para Enila...

**Disclamer: **Naruto não me pertence, porque se pertence iria para de enrolar tanto, e o Naruto e o Sasuke ficariam logo juntos...

* * *

**A Ineficiência Numa Fuga**

**_Dedicado a Aline Campelo Mendes_**

A noite já caia na vila de Konoha, mas duas pessoas ainda estavam treinando duramente, uma jovem de belas madeixas longas azuladas, com um corpo bem desenvolvido, uma jounnin que em breve completaria vinte primaveras, seus olhos perolados agora demonstravam confusão. Enquanto, o rapaz que acabava de dar seu ultimo golpe, assim como havia dito algo revelador, este era seu primo, um dos mais fortes e mais cobiçados entre os ANBU, cabelos compridos negros, um físico adorado por muitas fãs e uma inteligência invejável, com os olhos iguais da moça, porém eles estavam num misto de confissão e tristeza.

_**Eu e você,**_

_**Não é assim tão complicado**_

_**Não é difícil perceber**_

_**Quem de nós dois**_

_**Vai dizer que é impossível**_

_**O amor acontecer**_

- Hinata, eu sei que seus sentimentos estão confusos! Mas você não pode negar o que está acontecendo entre nós – afirmava o sério Hyuuga.

- Neji-nii-san, você sabe de quem eu gosto—

- Nem comece com essa história do Naruto! Eu sei muito bem o que você sente por ele – a interrompe e se aproxima da garota que ainda estava caída pelo último ataque – Não tente enganar os seus próprios sentimentos.

- ... – a primogênita não sabia o que responder e sua única reação foi soltar pelos seus belos olhos perolados os sentimentos por meio de lágrimas.

- Sua reação diz tudo, assim como eu – o rapaz faz uma breve pausa e se ajoelha aproximando-se mais da prima – você não consegue mais negar o que sente.

- Não fale como se você soubesse de tudo – responde, mas admiti para si mesma que tudo estava correto.

_**Se eu disser que já nem sinto nada**_

_**Que a estrada sem você é mais segura**_

_**Eu sei você vai rir da minha cara**_

- Você quer mesmo que eu acredite no que você fala? Sendo que seus atos são o contrário? – sua voz estava meio sarcástica – Eu cansei disso! Por acaso você acha que eu não percebo as coisas que você faz? – esse desabafo machucou mais ainda a Bouke.

- Eu... Eu... – suas lágrimas desciam com mais força e sua voz saia tremula – Meus, não... Nossos sentimentos... Tem que se acabar, você sabe muito bem que não podemos...

- Você acha mesmo isso? Ou é no que você quer acreditar mesmo? Haha... Não tente escapar do que sente com a desculpa de sermos primos – sua vontade era soltar tudo o que estava preso na sua garganta, mas se segurava e apenas inseria sua raiva nos comentários cínicos.

- Não... não... dará... certo... é melhor nem começarmos... – suas palavras saiam de uma forma dolorosa para ambos.

- Se é isso o que você quer, não irei contrariar – pronuncio o Souke com desprezo – Não me aproximarei mais de você – se levantou e saiu, a deixando sozinha chorando, contudo seu coração estava como dela derramando lágrimas.

_**Eu já conheço o teu sorriso, leio teu olhar.**_

_**Teu sorriso é só disfarce**_

_**E eu já nem preciso**_

_**Sinto dizer**_

_**Que amo mesmo, ta ruim para disfarçar.**_

Os dias vão se passando lenta e dolorosamente para os dois Hyuugas. Desde aquela noite, nenhum dos dois havia trocado uma palavra sequer, se limitavam a gestos. Contudo, ambos se conheciam a ponto nem precisar falar, seu amor já havia sido notado, por todos, assim como seu sofrimento pela distância. Seus olhares imploravam por ajuda, nenhum disfarce era mais necessário, a verdade se mostrava a quem quisesse vê-la, só os dois não percebiam isso.

_**Entre nós dois**_

_**Não cabe mais nenhum segredo**_

_**Além do que já combinamos**_

_**No vão das coisas que a gente disse**_

_**Não cabe mais sermos somente amigos**_

Após um mês da discussão, os dois foram solicitados para uma missão em uma vila distante, teriam que resgatar um pergaminho, seus olhos seriam muito necessários e a missão seria apenas para os primos e mais nenhum outro shinobi.

Seria uma missão difícil, não a parte de recuperar o pergaminho, e sim a de viajarem juntos sem se falar, não que precisassem, pois um conhecia o outro, seus segredos, seus medos, seus gostos, tudo.

- Hinata – depois de muitos quilômetros percorridos pelos Hyuugas, o ANBU resolve começar uma conversa.

- Nani? – ela se surpreendeu ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado pelo seu primo.

- Vamos parar um pouco, está anoitecendo, é melhor descansarmos agora e prosseguir ao nascer do sol – afirma o Souke diminuindo a velocidade e mudando seu percurso para um rio próximo, sendo seguido pela sua prima.

- Hai.

Eles montaram uma fogueira, armaram uma barraca, preparam o jantar, tudo sem nenhuma fala. O clima no ar estava péssimo, se assemelhava a uma prova de resistência, para ver quem agüentava mais ficar sem pronunciar nada. O ganhador foi simplesmente o céu, com uma tempestade, o silencio de antes era substituído por vários trovões, assustando a jounnin.

- AH! – a Bouke tremia a cada novo barulho que escutava, mas antes de um novo cair sentiu os fortes braços de seu parente a abraçar por trás – Nej—

- Shii... – ele a acomoda melhor em seus braços – Não precisa se preocupar, não acontecerá nada, eu te protejo.

- Domo – o casal se deitou e aos poucos, seus corpos seguiram seus instintos traindo sua vontade da separação, seus lábios se encontraram carinhosa e esfomeadamente.

- Hinata – seus corpos se juntavam, um explorava o outro, sem pensar no amanhã, se entregaram.

_**E quando eu falo que eu já nem quero**_

_**A frase fica pelo avesso**_

_**Meio na contramão**_

_**E quando finjo que esqueço**_

_**Eu não esqueci nada**_

O dia clareava e com ele o casal acordava. A promessa de não se aproximarem havia sido golpeada e estraçalhada pelos trovões, que aos fazerem se juntar em um abraço, os levou para o alivio.

- Neji, agente não devia ter feito isso – a primogênita de olhos perolados falava angustiada enquanto se separava do companheiro de missão e começava a se vestir – você se esqueceu daquela noite?

- Que noite? Eu nunca neguei meus sentimentos, e por mais que sua mente os rejeite, seu coração aceita! – respondia o Hyuuga enquanto se trocava também.

_**E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais.**_

_**E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais**_

_**E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro**_

_**E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro**_

- ... – ela simplesmente pegou suas coisas e saiu correndo, só com o rumo da missão.

- Espera Hinata!!! – ele tentou a seguir, mas desistiu e voltou a arrumar as coisas – Cedo ou tarde vou alcançá-la, ela querendo ou não! – enquanto terminava, percebeu que o chakra da prima havia parado. Ela devia o estar esperando, afinal estavam em uma missão.

Rapidamente o prodígio chega onde sua amada parara. A vê desmaiada, corre para ajudá-la, ao notar que não havia sido atacada se tranqüiliza e a acorda.

- Neji, eu tive um sonho, lembrei da nossa noite no mês passado e da nossa noite de ontem – pronunciava a protegida nos braços do seu protetor.

- E? – o dono dos cabelos negros estava ansioso pela resposta.

_**Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado**_

_**Nem revirar um sentimento revirado**_

_**Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída**_

_**Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida**_

- Não adianta mais eu tentar eu me enganar, eu te amo, mas não posso ficar ao seu lado – a moça suspira tristemente – Esqueça as coisas que aconteceram até agora entre agente, por favor.

- Tudo bem, não te forçarei a nada – ele afirma com tristeza, mas com compreensão em sua voz.

A missão foi um sucesso, essa fora a ultima vez que os dois haviam ficado juntos. Quando chegaram à vila, Neji alugou um apartamento e se mudou da mansão de sua família. Eles cortaram todos os laços durante anos. Contudo, suas vidas acabaram se cruzando em uma missão.

_**Eu procurei qualquer desculpa pra não te encarar**_

_**Pra não dizer de novo e sempre a mesma coisa**_

_**Falar só por falar**_

- Finalmente acabamos! Mas essa nós noite teremos que dormir aqui – disse o Hyuuga Neji à companheira nesta missão.

- Certo – Hyuuga Hinata arrumou o saco de dormir e se cobriu até a cabeça, desde o começo da missão, eles só falaram o necessário para o bem da missão.

- Boa noite! – ele sabia que seria assim quando aceitou a missão, mas queria a rever.

- Boa noite!

_**Que eu já não to nem aí pra essa conversa**_

_**Que a história de nós dois não me interessa**_

_**Se eu tento esconder meias verdades**_

_**Você conhece o meu sorriso**_

_**Leu no meu olhar**_

_**Meu sorriso é só disfarce**_

_**Por que eu já nem preciso**_

O raiar do sol, anunciava a volta para Konoha, talvez fosse isso o correto, não o aconteceria.

- Hinata – pronuncia o Souke ao ver a jovem se levantando – Nós temos que conversar.

- Neji... – ela previa o que aconteceria e não queria mais discutir isso, achou que tudo estava acabado, mesmo seu coração dizendo o contrario.

- Agente não terminou aquele assunto – desta vez não seria tão fácil o convencer como da ultima vez – Hinata, sua expressão diz que esse assunto não será terminado nunca, você realmente não quer colocar um ponto final nisso?

- Eu já acabei com este assunto há anos atrás.

- Tem certeza? Não é o que seus olhos dizem! Nada nos impede agora de ficarmos juntos! Você sabe qual era o último desejo de seu pai, não sabe?

- Ele queria que nós casássemos, eu sei – a dona das madeixas azuladas respondeu com hesitação – Mas—

- Chega de 'mas', eu sei que você me ama, qual é o problema agora? O primeiro era seu pai e agora? O que nos impede? – sua fúria estava acima do suportado anos atrás.

_**E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais.**_

_**E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais**_

_**E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro**_

_**E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro**_

A primogênita da família Hyuuga, não responde, apenas foge. Só que dessa vez seria diferente que a anterior, antes que ela pudesse avançar muito, havia sido presa nos braços do seu amado.

- Desta vez você não conseguirá fugir Hinata! – seus olhos se encontraram – Me diz! Qual a razão?

_**Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado**_

_**Nem revirar um sentimento revirado**_

_**Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída**_

_**Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida**_

- Medo – sua resposta foi objetiva – Não sei o que será da nossa vida, como ficará nossa família, por que não quero que meu segundo filho passe pelo que meu tio passou, por esta razão não quero unificar novamente nossa família.

- Isso não acontecerá, eu juro, confie em mim! A próxima geração da família Hyuuga nunca sofrerá o que sofremos! – pronuncia com convicção o futuro chefe da família – Aceita meu pedido, casa comigo?

- Eu confiarei em você! E serei sua esposa – responde em seu momento vivido mais feliz até este dia.

Essa resposta fez nascer uma nova família, aquela que nunca mais repetiria os erros de seus antepassados, só ensinaria como lição a nunca fugir de seus problemas por que eles sempre voltaram a você. O destino brincou com o coração dos dois, mas se um deles decidisse encerrar o assunto desde o inicio, ninguém teria sofrido tanto. Contudo, para todo sofrimento tem um fim e uma felicidade, que a esse casal chegou.

* * *

**FIM**

E aí? O que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado, pois fiz com carinho e em especial, uma moça sabe, que é minha filha virtual, pois a fic vai dedicada a ela, que hoje completa 17 aninhos, te adoro e a dedicatória que vem aqui em baixo, não mudei nenhuma virgula do que te entreguei hoje na aula...

**

* * *

**

Para: 

**Enila de Dol Amroth**

**Ou mesmo**

**Aline Campelo Mendes**

**Espero que goste desta fic que fiz com muito carinho para você, te desejo tudo de bom do universo, pois você é uma grande estrela que merece isso...**

**Te Adoro Enila, Omedeto Gozaimasu...**

**Domo Arigato Gozaimasu pela sua amizade, e espero que consiga ter por perto sempre...**

**Happy Birthday To You...**

**I love you daughter…**

**Você é demais, seja sempre desse jeito especial, não ouse mudar para agradar ninguém, pois você é tão querida pelo seu jeito natural de ser...**

**Parabéns...**

**Kiss/Beijos**

**De: Mandy de Dol Amroth**

**Ou simplesmente**

**Amanda de Souza Silva

* * *

**

Antes de terminar aqui, peço que deixem review e aqueles que quiserem participar da minha fic "O Significado do Destino" as fichas ainda estão abertas, lembrando que tem leve SasuNaru na fic e tem NejiHina...

Isso é só...

Beijos

Feliz Niver miga...

Mandy


End file.
